Another Threat
by narutoxino3
Summary: I suck at summaries


**This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal fanfiction and my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction for that matter i have no idea why i didn't write one before guess i didn't have the time and will have links to what my Oc's look like (search all in google) I'm terrible at describing characters sorry about that so on to the story and in this story they haven't collected all the number cards this is before the barians**

 **Aisu:** **. /revision/latest?cb=20140717154250**

 **Satsuki: albums/m582/ajax_86/anime%20girl%20with%20pink%20and%20red% ~c200**

 **Kado:** **/entry/group/65073233**

 **Aisu and her sisters Kado and Satsuki were sitting in their having an interesting conversation about how to destroy astral world and the only way they could see them selves doing it was with the power of the number cards but finding them wouldn't be easy**

" Satsuki how do you think we're supposed to get the number cards they arent exactly easy to track down and the way we've been doing it before isn't exactly sound " Satsuki rolled her eyes and sighed " then what do you suggest big sis we don't know where the number cards are and if we did how would we- " Kado interrupted " what about the kid who's been going around collecting the number cards i think his name is Yuma Tsukumo "

" Aisu felt like a total idiot for not thinking of him " of course Yuma Tsukumo him and that ghost of his you're a genius Kado" Satsuki wondered " but how exactly are we going to stop him we don't exactly have number cards Aisu " Kado was kinda reluctant to suggest this but she knew there was no other way to stand up to Yuma's number cards " what about those three cards we have " Aisu glared at Kado " you know we can't use those cards Kado they're too powerful " Satsuki thought about it " Aisu say what you won't but when you think about it we don't have any other choice this is the only way to stand up to his number cards " Aisu stood up and sighed " You're both right well then there's only one thing to do let's go "

The other two girls go up and followed Aisu to a door down a long dark hallway it had series of locks and it looked like a puzzle of some sorts " Aisu how int the hell are we supposed to open this thing it looks too complicated " Aisu put her hand one the door where it looked like a hand was supposed to go the puzzle on the door started to move and it looked like it made a eye " Okay i guess that's how it works you ready Kado " She nodded and smiled " Ready Satsuki! " They both placed their hands on the door and it glowed the on the other parts of the puzzle formed a picture of The Eye Of Anubis the door opened and in the room were three cards ( I'm pretty sure everyone knows what cards these are but if you don't you will )Aisu looked at the cards and was and little scared to walk int the room " The Egyptian God cards I never thought we would have to use these " Satsuki grabbed Obelisk the Tormentor " Well I guess I'll take this one " Kado grabbed Slyfer the Sky Dragon " So I guess Slyfer is mine " Aisu grabbed the Most Power Out of the three The Winged Dragon Of Ra " The Winged Dragon Of Ra with these cards No one will be able to stop us " Satsuki looked at her card " And those number cards will be ours " Kado smiled " and then we'll destroy Astral World "

 **Meanwhile Inside the golden key Astral sensed a great power had just awakened and appeared in front of Yuma**

Yuma looked at Astral and saw something was wrong " Whats with the long face buddy **"** Astral looked down at Yuma " I don't think my face appears to be that long is it really? " Yuma face palmed " its a figure a of speech Astral it means you look sad so what's wrong buddy " Astral looked up " I felt a strange disturbance like a great power I don't know if it's a threat to us yet and i feel it getting closer to us I don't if we can stop it " Yuma looked at Astral and Reassured him " Astral we can take anyone down as long as we feel the flow we took down a barian and we stopped Dr. Faker from destroying Astral World we can do it " Astral smiled " You're right Yuma we can take down anyone Together "

 **That's Chapter 1 please review i might have to space out the words tell me if i need to and remember this is my first YGO fanfic**


End file.
